catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat ( ok cool -) Echostream- wakes up and licks her kits and curls around her kits and falls alseep. Stormpaw pads in and looks for Flintwisker Waterpaw pads in Stormpaw pads over to Waterpaw "Hi" Waterpaw "Hello" Sunblaze and Hawkfire were arguing. "No, I won't move into the nursery!" Hawkfire growled at him. Sunblaze lashed his tail. "You must. You can't just give birth while hunting!" Hawkfire glared at him with fierce green eyes. "I've given birth alone before. Trust me. I'll be okay," she mewed. "Nonsense! if you MUST go hunting this morning, then I will come with you!" Sunblaze snarled. Hawkfire whipped around without another word. "I want to serve my Clan!' she spat. Echostream laughed and runs over to them "Hawkfire, you have to stay in the nursery" she told her friend as she ran back to get her kits. Sunblaze started cracking up. "Hawkfire, you're acting like a mouse-brain! Get in the nursery, NOW!" Hawkfire fixed him with a glare so fierce that it made his fur bristle but she waddled over to the nursery and squeezed inside. "Did hedgehogs begin to fly?" Sunblaze snorted. Echostream licked Sunblazes ear then fallowed Hawkfire "Hawkfire." Sunblaze purred as he watched his friend pad to the nursery. "Good luck!" He turned and padded back to his den. Hawkfire looked up, eyes sad. "Yes?" Echostream "You know you are still serving your clans by being in the nursery" Hawkfire winced as one of the kits kicked. "Yes, I know. But I don't want to be in here like a trapped bird. I want to soar in the forest, catching prey and doing what I do best, fighting." Echostream shoke her head "Yes, I miss fighting too." she sighed then looked at Hawkfires stomach and her eyes widened. "They're getting a little too rough for my belly, aren't they?" Hawkfire purred, but her voice was edged with worry. Echostream purred "They are comming soon. The ginger tabby she-cat sighed. "Yes, yes they are. But Mapleclaw never comes to see me!" Her voice rose to a wail. Echostream looked at her kits then said "Barkfoot never comes to see meI wouner if he evan loves me anymore?" she cryed (Frostyness? Where did you get that Barkfoot doesn't love Echostream? I think it's just because if Moonpelt has to go, you keep roleplaying and make Echostream look for Barkfoot - Nightfall) (?????) Echostream licks her kits and stands up (I'm always on the IRC never really on the site... - Moon) Barkfoot sat down. Echostream sighs and looks at Barkfoot her eyes full of love. Barkfoot purrs to the kits and to his mate. Echostream purrs Pheasantkit squirmed against her mother's warm belly. It was time. Slowly, she stretched open her eyes, and glanced around at the big nursery. Echostream gasped and lick the kits face Pheasantkit turned around to face her mother for the first time. Wow, she thought. That's my mom! Echostream gasped again as she looked at her kits eyes (What color are they ) (Well, at the moment, they're milky blue-gray. All kits's eyes are that color for a few months. But when the full color comes in, they'll be green like Echostream's :) - Nightfall) Stormpaw pads in Sunpaw sat in the corner of camp, looking around, bored. Swiftwind was doing battle moves by herself on the other side of camp. Waterpaw pads in Brackenpaw sighed. Stormpaw looks for Flintwisker then paded over to Brackenpaw "Hello"she said warmly Moonstream pads in Heatherdove was laying outside of the nursery, her belly also becoming quite round. She had reluctantly agreed to move into the nursery, and was expecting kits in just two moons. Echostream falls asleep then waks up and licks Moonkit then all her kit Echostream "Hawkfire." Blazefur pads in Echostream brings her kits closer to her. Ashkit runs to Blazefur Blazefur purrs Ashkit purrd Blazefur sits down Ashkit crouchs and stalks Blazefur's tail Echostream "Ashkit you better not bit his tail!" she yowled Blazefur moves his tail around Ashkit growls at Echostream Blazefur watches Echostream growls Blazefur watches Ashkit turns his back to Echostream. Hawkfire woke up and looked at Echostream. "Yeah?" Her warm green gaze flicked to Ashkit. "Oh, hello there Ashkit!" she purred. Sunpaw padded into camp, a tiny mouse in her jaws. Swiftwind sulked in after her, glaring at Oakclaw, who was sitting on the side of the camp. Iceberry pads in and over to Blazefur ooc: kits remember- frosyness Blazefur purrs Iceberry pads over to Echostream and smiles at her kits Echostream purrs Blazefur watches from a distance Echostream narrows her Blazefur Blazefur growls and walks off Echostream growls Blazefur sits down Echostream "Iceberry can you watch my kits I need to do something." she said as paded over to Blazefur Iceberry nods and sits by the kits slightly worried for Blazefur Blazefur keeps sitting Echostream sits infrount of Blazefur "Whats your problem" "whats your problem you started this" Blazefur replied angered "Whats my problem your the one who is always being sarcastec with no respect for queens" she growled "im not sasrcastic and i have respect for people who dont get angry at me for no reason" Blazefur growled almost screaming "Yes you are sarcasrtic and your not showing me respect right now" she growled "when have i been sarcastic and i dont have to respect people that have never shown respect to me" Blazefur replied "SHUT UP!" Hawkfire yelled. "I'm trying to get a nice nap, but now I guess that won't happen! Now leave me alone, since you've ruined my nap," she growled grumpily. Echostream eyes started turning black Blazefur walks off Hawkfire struggled to her paws with a gasp of pain. "Owch!" she yowled. Echostream's eyes turn fully black Whimpering from the pain, the ginger tabby she-cat dashed out of camp and into the forest. Echostream eyes turn green again and she runs after Hawkfire Hawkfire raced through the forest, her bulging belly making it hard to get past the brambles. She squeezed through at last and plopped down on a clump of ferns, groaning. Echostream "The kits I will get Sunblaze" she said as she raced back to camp Echostream "Sunblaze!" she yowled Mapleclaw: *runs after Hawkfire* HAWKFIRE?! Iceberry stands up and looks at Blazefur Echostream "Hawkfire..kit...on the...moor"she painted But Sunblaze was already racing into the forest, a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He whisked over to where Hawkfire was laying motionless in the ferns. "Hawkfire, you can do it!" he encouraged. Hawkfire looked up at him, a smug smile on her face. "I already have." She stood up to reveal three small kittens mewling underneath her. Echostream faints (LOL XD) Hawkfire sat down again with a sigh as Sunblaze stared at her, mouth open in shock. "There are two toms and a she-kit." (I'm roleplaying one of the toms) (After whoever roleplays mapleclaw picks, can I roleplay one?) Heatherdove's mew rang from the direction of camp. (Uh-oh, it's half a moon too early. *sneaky* ) (can i rp please - Frostyness if no thats ok ) (Okay, let Mapleclaw pick either the she-kit or the tom. Sorry Frostyness, Heatherdove asked first. Then she will take the last one [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) ( kk) Echostream lays on the floor motionless (Here's what I decided: My roleplay: A orange tabby tom with amber eyes. His name will be Locustkit) The other tom: A brown tabby tom with green eyes. The she-kit: A silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) (Anyone see what heppened to Heatherdove?) (Nope) (ill rp teh other tom)-bracken- (Okay, the two toms are taken. Heatherdove: You may take Mallowkit, the she-kit. She's a silver tabby she-kit with dark green eyes. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 18:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) (Quote: Heatherdove's mew rang from the direction of camp. (Uh-oh, it's half a moon too early. *sneaky* ) ( soo Heatherdoves having her kits if she is can i rp one? ) Hawkfire and Sunblaze carried the three kits back to camp. They padded into the nursery, where Hawkfire sat down in her mossy nest. Sunblaze set the kits at her belly to nurse. He gave her some borage before padding back to his den. (Did ANYONE hear what happened to Heatherdove?! She needs Sunblaze RIGHT AWAY!) Echostream jumps up "Heatherdove is haveing her kits!" she yowled Echostream runs to Heatherdove "It will be ok" she said (Not right after Hawkfire has her kits...:/) ( she had kits in her stomach before Hawkfire did) (Urgh) Hawkfire licked each of her kits until they were clean. She looked up to see Heatherdove yowling. "You can do it!' she encouraged. Echostream grabbed her kits and brought them to Hawkfire then ran back to Heatherdove and waited for the first kit. ( umm Swiftpelt ) Category:WindClan